overgearedfandomcom-20200213-history
Greed
Description Greed Infinite The legendary blacksmith [[Pagma] and the legendary great magician Braham’s collaborative work, pavranium has been reborn by Grid using his skills and epics. Many characteristics have been added compared to the previous one. * Acquired healing skills due to Goddess Rebecca’s blessing. Increases the owner’s health recovery rate by 300%. * Acquired an attack buff skill due to God Dominion’s blessing. The owner’s attack power will increase by 15%. * Acquired a defense buff skill due to God Judar’s blessing. The owner’s defense will increase by 15%. * Acquired a magic power buff skill due to God Yatan’s blessing. The owner’s magic power will increase by 15%. * Judge and move on its own, executing its master’s orders as the top priority. Every movement doesn’t require power. * The hardness, strength and brittleness can be changed. However, there is a limit. * Completely absorbs all properties. However, be careful not to grant conflicting properties at the same time. * The proliferation will double the volume and weight every 10 days. However, this effect is only applied when it is in the ‘pure form.’ * There is a high chance of activating the ‘crushing’ and ‘reconstruction’ effects when hitting. ★ '''The passive skill ‘Always Together’ is applied. ★ The titles ‘Legend of the Canyon’ and ‘Protagonist of Two Eras’ are also shared by Greed.'''] Materials used in mineral creation: The essential material for the newly evolved Mineral Creation skill was pavranium. Pavranium’s amount wasn’t infinite, but this problem had already been solved. Grid chose the insane dragon iron as one of the four minerals to be combined with pavranium and planned to consider the remaining three minerals that couldn’t be obtained with money, time, and force. He had to use the extremely high-grade minerals that could only be obtained when luck followed.The insane dragon bead and insane dragon stone were exceptions Suppression threatened to undermine the peculiarity of pavranium, and there was a danger that rampage would be hard to control..The new mineral to be created was different from pavranium. It would be better than pavranium, and the quantity wasn’t limited. Instead, it would increase gradually. This meant it could be used actively. Grid would be using it as a material for all the items he would produce in the future, so distinct properties were likely to be poisonous.The created mineral would be a framework for making different types of items. It would be used as a material for all types of items, and it was ideal to give it a property appropriate to the situation at the time. Therefore, the created mineral itself should have no property. If the quantity was limited, like pavranium, it could maximize the power by attaching as many attributes as possible.CHapter 1075 The unique characteristics of pavranium the ultimate mineral, adamantium that had lost its holy power, and the black mithril given by Empress Basara...alongside the insane dragon iron A stone with its demonic power removed, the unique characteristics of Berith’s Hoof which Grid had enhanced with the Ultimate Transformation, and the Title acquired from his epics... Conditional aspects The insane dragon iron held the magic of Insane Dragon Nevartan. As the insane dragon iron multiplied, the volume of magic power would increase, and this was detected by other dragons. The movement of the dragons would threaten the peace of the world, so the Tower of Wisdom collected the insane dragon iron and destroyed it to prevent this from happening.Chapter 1123 Due to inheriting the characteristics of the insane dragon iron, the usage of the modified insane dragon hammer and anvil to temper the mineral when making an item can erase the hidden side-effect of attracting enemies of the insane dragon. This hammer can also help the maker allow others to use Greed-based items by removing the Grid only option from it while the metal will still have it's infinite durability and hardness.Grid’s goal was to create a Greed Army. The condition of only Grid being able to use Greed wasn’t a problem. The reason why the condition of use was limited to Grid was the influence of pavranium. He could use the insane dragon hammer and anvil to remove the unique traits of Greed. Of course, Greed’s performance would be greatly reduced, but it was easier to control the conditions of use. Chapter 1091 the fundamental nature of Greed was based on the characteristic ‘think and act by itself.’ For example, the God Hands—which were made from Greed—perfectly fulfilled their role as a hand without any scientific or medical basis.The creation of a golem was in the realm of a great magician but Greed made the story different, when Greed was still Pavranium it had the power to perfectly reproduce the power of the item it copied. However, Grid only recognized it as the power of the Item Transformation skill. Additionally, the name of the skill itself meant the things that could be reproduced with Item Transformation were limited to ‘items.’ Yet Pavranium was a mineral that could even reproduce Grid’s hands.Chapter 1123 Items made from Greed: * Arrogant Blue Dragon’s Boots (Myth rated boots) - inspired by Braham's Boots * Failure Honoring the Strongest Warrior (modified Greed, Growth-type broadsword) - made for Teruchan * God Hand (Greed) (numbers 4 for now, there are plans to make more in the future. Category:Items Category:Metals and Minerals Category:Production Materials